Special
by Ahau
Summary: Gift giving was never supposed to be this difficult. Though with him, everything was difficult. Time to seek for the last thing he'd ever want to ask anyone in the world... advice. /; Birthday Tribute to Knuckles.


**A/N:** This is NOW EDITED. Told you I'd do it eventually.

 **Warning** : This is Knuxadow. Very cheesy. Small hints of a possible romance between Knuckles and Sonic but it's mostly platonic.

The language I used for Knuckles native tongue is completely made up. Maybe I'll look up some Mayan references when I edit to connect him to an actual language? Maybe? No promises.

* * *

Rouge was the first person to hint to him about the day that was coming up; generously so, for she told him at least a few days before the new year. He was silently grateful that he'd received a whole month warning, despite the fact she'd deliberately done so just so she could watch him fret over it like she knew he would. Holidays and celebrations meant very little to him and he didn't care for them whatsoever.

People were loud, annoying and disgustingly cheerful around these specific times of the year, everyone proved to be an nuisance to be around. However, while he didn't care for these common traditions whatsoever... he did care for him.

Which is why he found himself reluctantly seeking the advice of the guardians friends. His fruitless attempt to get a better understanding of what the hot head liked besides grapes and martial arts. Amy was the first person he asked, being the friendly and over the top person she was (who would literally throw a party at any given reason her friends supplied her with) Shadow assumed she knew about the preferences of _all_ her friends.

Turned out that _Knuckles_ happened to be someone she hadn't been able to wrap her mind around yet. Everything she suggested seemed wrong and more to her preference of what she would like as a gift and not the guardian. He wouldn't care for a cake because he didn't like sweets. He wouldn't attend any party because he didn't like crowds. New shoes, he doubted the guardian needed or even wanted, and there was no way taking him out into the city would be enjoyable for either of them.

Though she tried, Amy's suggestions were definitely crossed out.

Tails was the next person who'd also proven to be useless. "Knuckles isn't really the gifting type. I doubt he'd even want anything from anyone." Shadow knew this of course, the guardian wasn't a vain person and he wouldn't really want anyone to make a big deal about the day he was born. A sentiment Shadow could agree with, he didn't care much about those mundane things either.

...and still he continued on.

He didn't bother asking Cream, not really knowing the bunny too well to begin with. Plus she was what, five years old? What would he look like going to a literal child for advice? At least the fox kid he could excuse, he had more brains than his entire team combined, a much proven genius to be. Cream was just... a regular child.

Rouge of course, suggested treasure; jewels. It wasn't a bad option, Knuckles was a treasure hunter after all. Though why would he give the guardian something that he could go out and seek himself? It seemed like a thoughtless gift, part of the trill in finding treasure was the journey to the discovery. If he just handed Knuckles an emerald, the echidna would probably look at him like he'd grown two heads.

The Chaotix were no help either, not that he really was planning to go and ask them to begin with. He barely knew any of them and didn't like how loud and rowdy the crocodile and bee child was. Espio was quiet and made decent company, but he wouldn't call them acquaintances.

Though it seemed like the group was bent on finding him just to give him their ridiculous options as well. It was almost impossible to escape their grasp once they decided it'd be a good idea to intervene with his afternoon walk through the city.

"Get em a piggy bank! Like a big BIG one, that can hold jewels! Piggy banks are cute and they hold money!" Wow, fantastic. Absolutely no help whatsoever from the child bee, what a surprise. Shadow was terribly un-amused.

"Nah Charms, that's somethin you would want! Knux is a grown man."

"Sixteen actually." Shadow turned to Espio with a raised brow.

"The guardian is sixteen?"

A nod. "Though I suppose he would be seventeen tomorrow if I'm correct."

Right. Right… he'd forgotten how old he was in comparison to everyone else here. He had 50 good years of age to him even though he looked nothing like it. More than twice the guardians age.

"I keep forgetting I'm literally surrounded by a cesspool of adolescents."

"Hey, iono bout everyone else! But I'm a grown man!"

"Yeah you kinda fell off that cliff a long time ago when ya started wearing frog pajamas to bed!." Laughing the chatterbox of a kid had flown high enough to hinder the reach of the now enraged croc.

"I told you to forget about that!"

"Never, never. Scarred for life I am! It's gonna haunt you like it does me!"

He felt the twitch of his brow before it even showed on his face. Too noisy, he honesty doesn't see why someone like Espio would even be in cahoots with these children. He was already starting to get a headache.

A hand cupped his shoulder in sympathy, the chameleon probably sensing his irritation by the grimace on his face. "You will think of something. Knuckles is not very hard to please and takes comfort in very little. You just have to narrow it down to what."

His frown softened and broke eye contact with the other. "Not as easy as it sounds."

Espio did nothing but smile. "You are not wrong."

Shadow huffed, his arms uncrossing from his chest as he turned to walk away… though not without waving a hand in gratitude and silent farewell.

There was only one person left he could ask, but by then Shadow was done taking advice from people. He could only swallow his pride so much for how long and for the result to come out fruitless was irritating enough. It was one day before he saw the guardian again and he still hadn't figured out what to give him.

It shouldn't had been that much of a big deal really. Not to him, and definitely not to Knuckles. However, there was this feeling in his gut that just made ignoring what tomorrow was seem so... _wrong._

Knuckles had given him a lot these past couple of years, or at least to Shadow's standards he has. A helping hand when he was injured, food when he was hungry, solitary on his island when he needed to be alone, a listening ear for when he actually needed to talk or vent or scream. Didn't matter which, the guardian always watched with indifference, not because he didn't care but rather it was the only expression Shadow seem to be comfortable with when he went on his tantrums.

He'd spent more time on that island than he did on the surface of Mobius. Exploring, sleeping, eating on the island, a privilege not earned by many. Over the years he'd come to realize that Knuckles had come to trust him enough to literally share his home with him; which was by far the most important thing in the world to the guardian.

This was the main reason why he was frustrated he couldn't find anything to give the other for his birthday. He wasn't someone of the giving type but he'd seem to make an actual… friend, of some sorts. It bothered him that he couldn't think of anything to show his appreciation.

" _Whoo-"_ That was a very familiar whistle that he'd honestly wish he didn't hear. _"_ Wowee, the guys weren't kiddin when they said you were mopin all around town."

 _Oh, great._ A sigh.

"Get lost pest. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." The blue hedgehog smiled and leaned against the log he was sitting on, making himself as comfortable as he could.

"Sheesh, as cold as the artics you are Shads." That insufferable nickname.

"Do not call me that."

"Oh cmon, don't be so grumpy. Everybody's got a nick name from little ol me. No exceptions."

"Well make one, your nicknames are garbage and an insult on my person. You will call me by my name or call me nothing at all."

It took a couple moment of silence for Shadow to look over to see that blue menace, grinning like the cheshire cat. "Don't you think it's a little unfair how Knuckles can call you Shads, but I can't?" Oh this bastard...

"Knuckles calls me Shadow, as should you."

"He calls you both, I've seen. I've heard it. Don't lie to me Shads, it's not gonna wooork!" A warning growl was his only response and Sonic paid it absolutely no mind. Of course the next thing he did was plop down right next to him on the floor and laid back against the log like he owned it. "So… Shads." He grinded his teeth. "You thought of anything to give red yet?"

"If I had thought of anything I wouldn't be here _'moping'_ now would I? Got any more stupid questions you already know the answer too?"

"Yeah, quite a lot of those actually." That stupid smile had a rumor of being infectious… that exactly what it was, a rumor.

"Hnn, well then don't let me stop you."

"Did you figure out that you like him yet?" For a moment, Shadow's artificial heart felt like it stopped. He didn't answer, his brain trying to wrap around the context of the question. The suggestive look in Sonic's eyes however, that hinted to an area almost... inappropriate... and none of his damn business.

"What are you going on about you gremlin?" He frowned. "I've been going back and forth trying to think of a good birthday present for about a month now. Why would I do that for someone I didn't like?"

There was silence at first, and Shadow could almost thank the stars for such a delay.

"You do know what I'm implying here right?" He raised a brow in question, playing dumb. "I mean like as in, like like." Shadow still looked lost. "As in, like like like."

"Repeating the same word multiple times doesn't put emphasis on the meaning Sonic. You're going to have to be more specific."

"You fancy him?" Blue shoulders shimmied. "In a sense that's more… _romantic like?"_ He shamelessly purred at the end of his sentence, causing Shadow to stop and look at him incredulously. That was exactly the question he hoped Sonic wasn't asking.

Oh…

 **Oh.**

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Thats's another lie Shads! Cmon, it's obvious! We don't see you fretting over anyone elses birthdays any time of the year."

"The rest of you don't mean much anything to me for me to care enough."

"Always with the cold truths Shadow."

"Still the truth none the less." Sonic rolled his green eyes and shook his head in exasperation, though the gentle smile on his face displayed just how immune he was to his hostile behavior. Something he'd often seen the blue hero do around Knuckles, but with more of a fondness to it.

"You two are something else you know that?" He said standing up on his feet. Now that he was standing over Shadow, the ultimate life form couldn't help but frown at how comfortable he seemed. This was someone you could literally put anywhere and he'd find a way to blend in. It was irritating, especially considering Shadow walked around stiffer than a brick.

"Not sure what you're implying there."

"Nothin. Just thinking how it's not hard to like you when you act so much like one of my best buddies."

At that, Shadow grinned. "Like? Or like like?"

Sonic smirked. "You're not my type. To slim, and not pretty enough." He surprised both Sonic and himself with an amused laugh. "What the heck? You can laugh? Was... was that an actual laugh?"

"Shut up."

"No wait, I'm not prepared for the fact that you got a sense of humor. I need a moment."

"Please, shut up before I make you shut up." At that Sonic burst out with genuine laughter, Shadow had to fold his ears down from the verbal assault, he was right above them. "If you're quite done I'd like to be left alone. So again, get lost-"

"Do you want to know, what I think would be the perfect gift that you could give Knuckles tomorrow?" Now this perked Shadow's interest, and just like that the blue pest had his full attention.

It didn't occur to him that Sonic might have a worthwhile opinion on what the echidna would like for a gift, but now with the other hedgehog in front of him he realized that this probably should had been the first person he should've gone to. Sonic was obviously the closest to Knuckles out of all his friends and the only one of the group that actually spent time with the guardian on his island.

Shadow had learned previously that while the speedster was a cocky attention loving brat, he did pay attention to his friends, very closely; even if it seemed like he didn't.

"What?" Sonic grinned, the light from behind him glinted the corner of his teeth.

"Give him something that he can't ever have." Shadow brows scrunched together and he frowned. He didn't care much for how slowly Sonic had articulated that either, as if he _knew_ he wouldn't get what the hell he was saying and was trying to make it easier for him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sonic's grin widened. "You heard what I said."

A annoyed sigh left his lips. "I didn't take you for a riddler Sonic."

"-and I didn't think you would be so bad at riddles, haha!" Sonic laughed. "It's not that hard to figure out Shads."

"Is it really?" He sneered, about tired of playing games with the blue devil. "Then how about you spell it out for me, hmm? What is it that I can give the guardian that he can't possibly attain on his own?"

There goes that smile again, like it had all the answers to the world. "Freedom."

For a moment, he paused. He didn't think Sonic was going to give him an actual answer; he was now looking up at the other hedgehog, his mind busy contemplating what he said.

There was sadness behind that answer, a sadness that didn't reach Sonic's eyes as expressively green as they were, nor his smile; but yet it still lingered there. Heavy, weighing on a singular word like it was almost a sin to associate the guardian with.

Freedom… right. It dawned on him that freedom was something that Knuckles didn't and couldn't have.

"If you haven't noticed yet-" Sonic said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "It's something Knuckles has always wanted, but will never admit it to anyones face; especially his own. But he shows it more than he'd like to, naturally bad at hiding things. A bad liar even in his actions." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "The longing looks he gives the edge of his island, how silent he gets. Sitting at the edge just to take in the ocean below his home, counting the flocks of birds that fly by. He knows almost every species of bird because they like to pop up on his island unannounced in the middle of their migrations." He turns as if looking up at the sky would magically make Angel Island appear out of nowhere. "He pretends like he's not paying attention when talking about the places you've visited while away, but listens anyway. Then theres that stupid jolt of giddiness he tries _so hard_ to hide whenever you bring something back for him from your adventures."

It seemed like Sonic was speaking more about his own relationship with the echidna and not exactly Shadow's own. Still, he listened closely, feeling himself finally being brought to some ground he can build on. These were Sonic's personal observations of the red guardian, things he'd caught onto because he actually paid attention to Knuckles, despite them coming to blows so often.

Then it occurred to him that Sonic wasn't just some rival to the echidna but an actual friend. Not that the guardian ever admit it himself, but there was a friendship there. Unspoken and odd yes, but still something strong there, none the less.

"Knuckles can't do the things you and I do, for his own obvious and strict reasons. Being able to be included in that sense of freedom is something that he secretly appreciates and to be quite honest, needs. It means a lot more to him than he'd ever show." Sonic turned back around, giving him that encouraging smile that seems to never leave his face. "So give him that for me will, ya?"

Shadow gives nothing but a slow nod of his head, his eyes still taking in this more honest and personal side to Sonic. Always with the surprises he was, though this was a surprise he could appreciate. Just like that, he'd made up his mind.

"Okay then. Alright." He whispered more to himself than to Sonic. "If that's the case..." He stood up from his seat to bring them both at common eye level. "Then I have a proposition for you."

* * *

It was early morning when he ran into the guardian the next day. Up and doing his morning walk while the sun was barely up in the sky and the air was still moist and dewy. There were a bunch of acorns and nuts gathered in his gigantic hand as he walked, accompanied by a couple of squirrels that were running fast like slithering furry snakes all over his arm and shoulders.

Though the guardian himself didn't seem bothered by the small animals' antics. He was too busy sniffing the air trying to catch a whiff of whatever it was he was looking for. Probably breakfast, his berries and fruits didn't last around this time of the year, so often he had to go without for a while relying on what he stored away for the winter. Perhaps his supply had run out?

Shadow made a note to check later and quickly replenish the guardians storage soon as he could. He wouldn't let the redhead go without food if he could help it.

"What are you doing up there?" Knuckles voice stirred him from his thoughts and he looked down from his perch in the tree to find a pair of amethyst eyes staring up at him. Such an unnatural color, much like his own. He didn't even know what he could compare it to… maybe a grape.

"Strategizing."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Finally planning to take me out huh?" Shadow couldn't help but return the smirk.

"Yes." He paused, waiting for the guardians reaction. "And no. Least not in the way you're thinking."

That earned him a questioning look, Knuckles squinting at him as if trying to see what he was plotting. "Explain."

"All in due time." With a huff, he jumped down to the surface in front of the guardian, rustling the dead leaves in the tree as he did. Some of them managed to fall right on the guardians head, though he paid little to no mind to it.

"You gotta be in an awfully good mood to be up this early. Known you long enough to know mornings ain't really your thing."

The grin on his face was small. "I _despise_ mornings." Shadow confirmed. "Frankly, I'm only awake this early because I knew you'd be somewhere predictable around this time. If I'd come any later, I'd have to search for you on this god-forsaken rock." He grumbled. "Which takes literal hours mind you."

The laugh it pulls from Knuckles makes the tension in his back release some. Hearing him laugh in genuine amusement was something he'd probably never get use too.

"How come you were looking for me?" At that, Shadow hesitantly stopped himself from withdrawing into his stoic persona; remembering his whole reasoning for tracking Knuckles down in the first place. Sometimes he honestly didn't like this openness he felt when around the guardian, it made it easy to see how flustered he was by simple questions. Still, he did not back down.

"You know what today is?" Knuckles gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "Well… I'm here to-" He paused, the words not coming to him as quick as he thought they would. What was he going to say? Happy Birthday? No, that was to short, he had more to it than that. He know he did.

Gotdamit, he had a whole script prepared of how he was going to approach Knuckles this morning and now it was all going blank. "You're here to?" From the growing smile on Knuckles face, he most definitely noticed it too.

"I- I was going to... you see-" Knuckles face didn't waver, though it looked like he wanted to laugh at the hedgehogs struggle for words. Shadow was appreciative when he didn't and that lip of his stopped twitching in amusement. He sighed, shoulders slouching at the dramatic exhale. "Happy Birthday Knuckles."

"Haha, you just found out this year?" He shrugged.

"Technically last year, but it was far too late for me to say anything about it. Waiting for this year to come around seemed like the best option." Nervous as he was, the flattered grin on the others face told him that this fleeting feeling of embarrassment was worth it.

"That's almost too sweet. You're getting soft you ol grump."

"Tch, please. You of all people got no business calling me a grump, Knuckles." There it is with that laugh again and that _stupid smile_ , okay now _this_ was a smile that Shadow could admit was contagious. Not too bright, glinting and sharp in all the right places. "Thanks Shadow." Oh, he tried really hard not to flush at that. "Really, I appreciate you trying to catch me this early, but you could have waited till later,. My strolls don't usually last very long. "

"Right well.." He coughed. "I deliberately came for you so early to inform you that you're not going to be taking any strolls on your island today Knuckles." The guardian frowned in confusion.

"Come again?"

"It's as you said, I'm here to take you out." He smirked menacingly, least it would had been menacing to anyone, except Knuckles of course. Who just quirked a brow up at the hedgehog, resting his free hand on his hip, unintentionally causing the squirrels perched on his right shoulder to move to his left. "In a sense of saying, I have planned something for you, but it requires me to take you away from your island."

Now Knuckles seemed to be following him and his eyes widened, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Shadow, you know I can't leave my island."

"You can and you will." He frowned, not liking the bossy tone of his friend. "You just can't leave it unprotected, which is precisely why it will not be."

Knuckles eye twitched in annoyance. "Shadoow…."

"I may have agreed to a temporary partnership with your blue pest."

"Shadow! Really?!"

"He told me to tell you 'Consider it my happy birthday gift for you.' I won't add the endearing nicknames, both to spare you and me."

 _"Shadow..."_

"Yes?"

 _"Bo-shei quin le, koei?"_

"Nothing that you need to be overly concerned about." At this point, the sun was finally starting to rise in the sky. It was one of Shadow's favorite things to watch on the island, admiring how close he was to that burning star when it rose from slumber. It made him feel like he was being lit on fire with how bright and powerful the sun was when looking at it from the height Angel Island supplied. Though this time around his back was turned towards the sun rise and he was met with an even more impressive visual.

He was confused with himself for never noticing how the flames and hues of those exuberant colors reflected on Knuckles person before. The rising light made the red of his fur glister under its touch, almost as if he was the rising sun himself, red and burning into a hue of deep purples and bright yellows and violets.

His eyes literally _glittered_ when the shining star reflected into them, making them look even more strange, just a tad bit more unnatural; the suns light glinting at the corner of his sharp canine teeth. At that point, Shadow knew he was gone. Knuckles lips were moving but he barely heard a single word, only looking at how dewy his face looked and how much it shined in response to the sunrise.

 _'You fancy him?'_

Oh.

 _'In a sense that's more… **romantic like?** '_

 **…** **.Oh.**

Shit.

"Get that derpy look off ya face! I'm tryin to have a conversation with you here!"

He snapped out of his dazed look, extending his attention so that he could actually hear what the guardian was yelling at him. Though when they locked eyes, the direct firmness of the look he was giving him caught Knuckles off guard to the point he quieted down his protest.

Shadow looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, or something else unbelievable. The echidna frowned and decided to glance around at their surroundings, silly enough to believe that maybe he did see something unbelievable as a ghost; he wouldn't put it past him with how spooky his island could be. Technically the entire place could be considered a burial ground so he wouldn't be completely wrong for suspecting the appearance of a ghost or two.

"I've planned something for you." Knuckles head jerked back towards him, still a little off put at the daze in Shadow's eyes that still lingered. "Something special that…" He swallowed to make his words come out steadier. "That I wanted you to experience for your birthday."

Knuckles was going to retort, saying he didn't need anything special for something so silly… but the sincerity in Shadow's eyes stopped him short. It wasn't often Shadow let himself be honest and open with anyone, him speaking without so much strain on his face... it was a rarity. It usually took a lot of pressure on the hedgehogs shoulders to be so open about what he was feeling, yet here he was. Face ready to be read like an open book. Knuckles didn't want those efforts to go to waste and he honestly didn't want to refuse to partake in whatever the hedgehog had planned. But he still had to know...

"Why?" He asked, flinching how rude it sounded coming from his own mouth. "Ah... I mean that in the least rudest way possible. I mean, you know you don't need to do any of this. I'm not really someone to get all worked up for, or do I care."

He saw him swallow, the nervous gulp barely reached his ears. Knuckles had noticed he did this when trying to piece his words together. Dear god, Shadow was really taking this seriously wasn't he?

"Because you are important to me. You are someone I consider… _special._ " He averted his eyes to the side, not wanting to see the flush of red rise on the others cheeks. It was hard enough to continue as it is, and he knew for a fact that if Knuckles started blushing he would too. "I wanted to do something to show you that you mean something to me. This, is supposingly the best day to do just that. It's the day where you celebrate your birth." He grumbled. "Which is strange enough as it is, the whole idea behind having a birthday seems absurd to me."

He paused in his speech, eyes softening for what he was about to say next. "Though strange as it is, for what it is worth, I am grateful... that you were born." Shadow quieted down, that probably being the hardest thing he'd ever had to work the courage to say. He waited for a reaction from the red head, taking a quick breath to calm his racing heart. However when he received none, he boldly looked back over to take a glance at how the other was taking his confession. Probably just as much as he expected, the echidna face was almost as red as the rest of his body. Great now his own cheeks were flushing. "I am grateful that you _exist_."

Knuckles was at a loss for words. He pressed his lips tightly together to hold in any uncharacteristic high pitched sound that was trying to escape from his throat. What the fuck did Shadow think he was doing, saying sentimental shit like that and making his heart literally beat the surface of his chest.

But damn if that didn't touch his racing heart he didn't know what could. It was a strange way of letting Knuckles know how much he cared for him, but still just hearing those words… _'I'm grateful that you exist.'_ It means so much more than Shadow would probably ever know.

Almost as if he understood his silence wasn't due to irritation or confusion, the hedgehog gave him a small smile, it made him look uncharacteristically soft. He didn't step back when the other closed in on him, flicking the nose of one of the nosy squirrels on his shoulder. Knuckles tried not to laugh as the pesky creature let out a scandalized chirp, his brain still trying to wrap themselves around those alluring words he'd just confessed to him.

"So…" He continued. "Indulge me for today? Just until dawn, or perhaps late afternoon?" There was that smirk, that shit eating smirk that he gave whenever he knew he'd just won a battle. In this case... Knuckles resistance.

 _"Ke- leblm."_ He whispered.

"Yes, I am. Just for today. Then I'll promise I'll be back to my normal brooding self." That damn smirk widened. "But I solemnly promise to do my best to make sure you won't regret it." When that hand came to rest on his shoulder, he knew he was done for. _He was so done for._

"R-Right." He nodded. "Right, okay."

* * *

 **A/N** : So...

Another chapter?

 _Boo-shei quin le, koei?"_ _\- "What are you planning?"_

 _Ke- leblm - "Unbelievable."_


End file.
